Cry Me A River
by Sacha Michaelis
Summary: I am his wife but he does not love me. He won't even attempt to touch me. I'm weak but I want to be stronger and make him notice me and forget about her. Zero/OC and Zero/Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

**I know I really shouldn't be creating another fanfic so I have four other ones going on but hey my imagination is endless! Also this is only going to be about two chapters minimum to five chapters maximum.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters**

"I'm going down to the Vampire Hunters Association, be back before dinner." My husband said as he left through the front door. My husband was the man I fell in love with at Cross Academy, the one who said he loved me the same way , the one who is…unfaithful, Zero Kiryuu.

Even though he said he was going to the Vampire Hunters Association we both know that's a lie. His going to spend this evening with the one he really cares for. While I be a good wife and cook dinner and wait for my beloved husband to come home.

It's always lonely in here, only silence fills the rooms. I don't even know why we're still married oh yes that's right I'm his cover up. Since, Yuki, the one Zero really cares for is married to Kaname it would seem suspicious if a single man visited her at night. Therefore he married me, but when he proposed I really did think he loved me.

I was naïve, thinking at the time this was a dream come true. I'm going to be marrying the only person my heart thrives for. I'm so happy, I'm glad that this wasn't one-sided love like I thought it to be. But in reality that one-sided love was always one-sided love.

I wonder where I would be right now if I had saw through this lie. Would I be happy with someone else? Have the happy family I've dreamed of? Or would I be the same as I am now, all alone.

The cooker bell went off and I solemnly walked over to the oven. Pulling out lasagna and chocolate cupcakes I had bake. I wrapped the lasagna in foil and placed it on the table along with two plates, two forks, and two cups of water. I turned back to the cupcakes and started to decorate them with white frosting. Cooking was one of the things I enjoyed doing in the empty house. It took my mind off things, I finished the decorations and then placed them in the fridge.

I sat down at the dining table looking at the clock watching how seconds, minutes, hours passed. I just waited and waited. This was also a daily routine of mine, waiting for him to come home.

The lasagna was cold now and would need reheating. Sighing I got up and placed the plates one by one in the microwave for about two minutes. Afterward I put them back in their original spots and then returned my seat. Moments after this the sound of the door opening was heard. I gave a small smile, after all I did still love Zero even after all of this and I liked the times when he came home.

I waited for him to come into the dining room and eat but instead I heard the stairs creak.

"I'm not hungry anymore, just wrap my dinner and I'll tomorrow." Zero stated as he climbed up the stairs to our bedroom.

I wanted to cry but I managed to respond, "Okay, no problem." I wrapped his plate and put it in the fridge and threw mine away. I lost my appetite, the sadness filled my stomach up. I didn't want to go to the bedroom and have to suffer the fact that my own husband never even tried to show he loved me. I got a pillow and a blanket and slept on the couch, slowly fading into my dreams.

When I woke up Zero had left again, just as normal. I began doing the daily chores silence still surrounding me. But this was normal for me after all, I am Yuno Mogami the lonely and obedient wife.

**Please review! I want to know what you think of this story, bye for now my awesome readers.**

**-sincerely Sacha Michaelis**


	2. Chapter 2

**O.O I never believed I would get reviews for this story… YAY! Thank you guys so much, and now onwards to the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer; Unfortunately I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters**

"Try this one on, oh and this too, and definitely this one!"

"Gwen, don't you think you're overdoing this?"

"Or course not! Now stop complaining and try them on already!"

She pushed me into a dressing room and waited for me to dress out into one of the outfits she has picked out for me.

I sighed, this is what happens when you ask your best friend, who by the way is a shopaholic, on advice for what clothes would grab a guy's attention. Yes, I was looking myself in the mirror the other day and thought maybe if I changed my look I would be more attractive. Gwen is the only one who knows about my situation seeing as she's the only one I can trust not to tell anyone or confront Zero about it for that matter.

I want Zero to actually look at me, acknowledge me not just pass by me like he normally does. This was a good thing, slowly working my way towards gaining his love.

I tried on the first outfit, it consisted of long black sleeve shirt that went under a gray and black striped thigh length sweater dress, with black tights and knee high black boots. I walked out and Gwen's squealing reached my ears.

"I knew it would suit you! Let me get a picture!"

"Gwen, I don't look that pretty."

"You're just being modest, you look gorgeous, the guys will be all over you!"

My voice was soft and I dropped my gaze to the floor as I said, "Everyone but Zero."

Gwen still heard me even with my voice being just above a whisper and hugged my sympathetically, "Don't worry even he'll notice you, I promise."

I half smiled, Gwen really was a good friend and I don't know what I'd do if she weren't in my life. If she said she would make him notice me then she meant it. Suddenly she held me at arm length smiling energetically and announced happily,

"Now stop being all gloomy and try on the rest of those hot outfits!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

Trying on all the outfits that Gwen shoved in my direction. All of them looked cute and I liked them but it didn't matter what I thought of them. What mattered to me the most was what _Zero _thought of them. I insisted on paying for them but Gwen told me it was her treat.

Gwen dropped me off home and I thanked her for all her help and support. Walking in partly excited, mostly nervous I power walked it up to our bedroom. Okay, when Zero comes home it will be reaching the evening so I should go with the black and hot pink sweatpants and white tank top I got. Heading into the bathroom, I striped my clothes off and climbed into the shower. Scrubbing the dirt built up from ever since the morning and lathering my strawberry shampoo and conditioner in my hair.

I wrapped a towel around my body as I stepped out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom. I dressed into the new sleepwear and looked myself in the body length mirror. My long black hair was still wet and curly falling loosely onto my shoulders. Personally I liked how the outfit complimented my pale complexion and brought out my emerald green eyes. But like I said before it's not what I think about this new look, it's what Zero thinks about it.

"I'm home."

I smiled excitedly at the sound of my husband's voice and happily jogged down stairs. I stopped on the last step and responded back,

"Welcome home honey."

He hanged his coat up on the coat rack and continued to the living room without glancing a look at me. I felt disappointment wash over me but then suddenly he stopped and looked back over his shoulder. His eyes scanned me over, making me shift nervously on my feet. Did it work? Did this new look finally grab his attention?

"I've never seen you wear that before, where did you get it from?" he asked kind of harshly

Gulping, I replied, "Gwen and I went shopping today and Gwen treated me to some new clothes."

"Why did you go shopping? Don't you have enough clothes as it is?" he inquired while turning around to face me.

Why was he asking me all these questions? I just got a pair of new clothes and I didn't even waste any money because Gwen was kind enough to pay for it. I felt sad that instead of complimenting me he was asking me all these questions but I also felt an anger come over me.

"Zero, what are you getting at? Are you mad that I went shopping?" I retorted back

"I'm not mad, is it so wrong that I'm wondering where my wife was during the day?"

He did not just pull the wife card on me. He cheats on me and yet he still had the audacity to pull out the wife card. I sighed, there was no point in arguing, I want to gain his love not get him to divorce me.

"You're right, sorry, and Gwen insisted that I needed in season clothes and that's why I went shopping to get new clothes."

Zero said nothing and turned back around and disappeared into the living room. I sat on the bottom step and hanged my head into between hands. This was going to take a lot more work than I thought but it's worth it.

* * *

"How was work?" I asked putting a mouthful of dinner, mash potatoes and salmon, in my mouth. Zero looked up from his meal, an emotionless expression on, and replied bluntly,

"Fine."

He then returned to eating and acting like I was invisible. Just like every other dinner, I always feel like I'm eating alone. Happy memories of us eating ramen together filled my mind and soon they became painful memories as I realized those times were all fake. They were all a part of this sick twisted plan for me to become a cover up, to become a pawn for them to use. And I, stupidly fell right into their trap, never doubting for a moment that Zero was actually lying.

Halfway through the meal Zero got up to take a call and never returned. I didn't finish the dinner, I threw both of ours away. I sighed again and slowly walked up the stairs and up to our bedroom. The bed was empty meaning Zero went out probably to meet with Yuki.

I climbed under the covers and shivered slightly at the coldness of the bed. I entered a sleep soon enough, dreaming of being in bed with Zero. His arms holding me tight, giving me warmth and taking away the coldness that covered my skin.

Of course a worse pain wretched at my heart when I woke up and realized that Zero was not next to me and that I was still alone in this king sized bed. I curled up into a ball, and bitterly thought to myself "Part one of plan A, failed."

**Once again thank you for all the wonderful reviews and hope you like the second chapter even though it is a short chapter. And yes, this story does bring out Zero's inner bastard. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters**

"Mmm these are so good!"

Gwen exclaimed filling her mouth with the chocolate cupcakes I had cooked a couple days ago. I laughed at how Gwen looked, face covered with frosting and mouth full of chocolate. She swallowed the food in her mouth and leaned back in the sofa she was sitting on.

"Gwen you're such a messy eater, you need to clean around your mouth, it's covered in frosting."

She rolled her eyes and took the paper towel I was offering to her. Cleaning around her mouth she then put on her game face.

"Now that I'm filled with sugar we can talk about our plans."

"Still the same appetite as ever and I already told you about what happened with the whole idea of a new look."

"Oh yeah, stupid Zero not appreciating the beautiful wife he has…" Gwen mumbled on and I let out a sigh. It wasn't his fault necessarily that he couldn't just bring himself to love me the way he loved her. But I have Gwen on my side and if I work hard enough, I'm pretty sure I will have at least carved a place in his locked off heart.

"Anywayyy, it doesn't matter because that was only phase one, I have another tactic." She smiled evilly and I worried about what her devious mind was mustering up.

"I know I'm going to regret this but what is this new tactic of yours?"

"The one thing that will surely make any man cling to his woman," she paused dramatically and I leaned forward in anticipation.

"Jealously."

"Jealously?"

"Yes, jealously. We'll find the perfect event for you two to attend and then when you arrive find some other random guy and flirt with him and of course with your looks he'll be all over you and then Zero will get all territorial and keep you by his side, never let you out of his sight, and most importantly realize that he shouldn't take you for granted and this will be the start to you building a special place in his heart."

"It sounds like a good plan, but-"

"But?"

"But, I don't think I can pull off flirting let alone making Zero jealous."

"All guys have a short fuse when they see some guy all over their girl." Gwen reassured

"Yeah, when that girl is someone they love." I said in a soft voice not liking how the words repeated in my mind.

"Oh Yuno, trust me, please, by the end of this you'll be living happily with your husband."

I smiled and responded,

"Okay, I'll trust you Gwen."

"Alright! Phase two is commencing now, can you think of any event both of you can attend?"

I thought hard but nothing came to mind. Think Yuno, any events that I have recently heard about. My mind reeled and suddenly I remembered something.

"The Cross Academy High School Reunion, I got an invitation this morning, it would perfect."

"Your right, I also received an invitation, must of slipped my mind, anyway this works, I know some of the guys in our class who constantly drooled over you and I'm positive they're just as lonely as back then and would jump at the opportunity to even talk to you now."

"Isn't it kind of wrong to lead them on though?"

"Yuno, you're just too kind hearted, if anything happens I'll be there to back you up."

"Fine, I'll tell Zero about it tonight and tell you the results tomorrow."

"Excellent, take care of yourself Yuno." Gwen said as she walked towards the door to let herself out.

"I will, bye Gwen." With that Gwen left and I sloped down in the couch I was sitting in. I looked towards the clock on the wall; it read five thirty p.m. which means Zero will be home in two-three hours. I can give the house a nice clean, have a wash, and cook dinner.

Getting up, I took out the cleaning supplies such as glass cleaner, pine sol, bleach, etc. and started with the living room to the kitchen to the bathrooms then to the bedrooms and finished with going back and mopping and vacuuming the floors.

When I was done the place smelled fresh and everything looked shiny and new. Though now I felt dirty because dust and grime that once covered the house was now on covering my skin. A quick hot shower fixed that, this time I choose to wear black tank top with red flower designs along with a simple pair of white sweatpants.

Walking down the stairs I spotted an array of pictures on the fireplace in the living room. I advanced towards the fireplace and a sad smile reached my lips at the pictures. Wedding photos, my smile looks so happy, we look like true couple.

I tore my eyes from the photos, no point making myself any sadder than I already am being in this silent house. I turned back, went into the kitchen, and pondered what to cook for dinner. Looking over what we had I decided to cook a simple dish of spaghetti and meatballs.

I swiftly collected the necessary ingredients and in a matter of ten to twenty minutes dinner was cooking. The delicious smell roaming through the house, I cleaned my hands off on a cloth and glanced at the time again. Seven o' clock, Zero will be home soon, better prepare the table and then figure out how I'm going to convince him to go to the Reunion.

* * *

An unsettling feeling rose in the pit of my stomach as I sat across from my husband. I glanced at his plate before returning my gaze back to my own plate. He's almost done eating and I still haven't brought up the Reunion. It's not that I'm nervous if he'll say yes because going to the reunion means he can see Yuki, what is making me hesitant is the fact of why I want to go. The whole plan of jealously is making me very jittery and the thought of how he might react doesn't really sugar coat it.

I gulped nervously and looked up shyly, "I-I was wondering, t-this morning w-we received uh…"

"Stop your stuttering and just spit it out already Yuno." Zero demanded

"Sorry, as I was saying before w-we received an invitation to Cross Academy's High School Reunion and I thought it would be nice if, maybe, if it's okay with you, if we attended."

Suddenly he stood up from the table and walked out and up to the bedroom. I sat in my seat, dumbfounded, staring at the seat that once occupied my husband.

Mumbling was heard and, of course, my curiosity took over me. I slowly tip toed over to the stairs and tried to make out what Zero was saying to whoever he was speaking to on the phone. It sounded something like this,

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Great, I'll see you there."

And without the slightest hesitation he finished the conservation with,

"I love you too."

Even though I could only hear one side of the conservation, I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out who Zero was talking to. It's only natural he would ask if Yuki was coming, to see her is everything to him but still those last four words that he spoke is what hurts me the most.

The creaking noise of the stairs alarmed me and I scurried back to the dining room. Not even seconds after I sat down Zero entered the dining room. I steadied myself, trying not to look like I had been eavesdropping, and asked,

"So is it okay with you, I mean if you don't want-"

"If you keep rambling on like that you won't hear my answer, will you?"

"You're right, sorry."

"We'll go, make sure to wear something nice so won't embarrass me."

"I will."

"Don't you have anything else to say to me?" he asked though it was more of a demand

"Thank you?"

"Well is it a question or are you actually saying it!" he stated angrily, voice raising

"I'm saying thank you for being so considerate and saying yes."

I stared sadly down at the food on my plate. My chest tightened and I wish at that moment it was possible to go back in time so I could re-live the happy times even if they were all a lie. But then I remembered Gwen's support, sure enough by the end of this those happy moments would be back and be truthful.

* * *

Right now Gwen and I are sitting together in Starbucks, drinking our own cups of coffee. I already told Gwen about what happened with Zero and even though she started bad mouthing Zero we eventually got down to what we really came here for.

"You'll be there if anything happens, right?"

"Yep! And we'll go to Macy's, I know some of their dresses that will suit you perfectly~"

I gave a worried look, "Do you really think this will work?"

"Definitely, and if it doesn't, for some buzzar reason, then we'll think of something else."

"Okay, well lets go to Macy's and pick out some dresses."

With that we both headed to Macy's and I followed behind Gwen as she gushed about every dress she saw. I sighed when a certain dress caught my eyes, it looked beautiful! It was strapless, a nice light blue, the top half had dark blue flower designs spread out across, a hot pink bow wrapped around the middle, bottom half was the simple light blue the dress was but was decorated with a thin clear layer with light white sparkles on it, and finally the hem was lined with sparkles too. It puffed out on the bottom, but not too much, all in all it look gorgeous.

Gwen saw me looking at the dress and a smiled graced her lips. She picked it up and lined it up with me, inspecting it her smile grew wider.

"It will fit perfectly, and it looks really petty."

"I don't know...it looks too pretty for me."

"Don't be absurd! Now go to the dressing room and let me see how it looks on you."

I took the dress out of her hands and walked over to the dressing room. I locked the door behind me and carefully, not wanting to damage the dress, tried the dress on. I stepped outside, shyly, and heard Gwen's loud squeals as she pranced around me.

"Go look in the mirror, you're absolutely dazzling!"

I did as she said and my eyes widen is shock at how the dress looks on me. Gwen comes up from behind me, smiling happier than ever.

"It's a perfect fit, I'll just curl your hair, put some make-up on and voila! Everyone won't be able to keep their eyes off you the whole night."

"Thank you Gwen, for doing this," I inhaled and exhaled a big breath, "Now lets stop focusing on me and get you a pretty dress too."

Gwen gave simple nod in agreement and I dressed out of the dress, diligently, again not wanting to damage the dress. I put it back on its respective hanger and folded it over my arm neatly, when I was done we went to go find a dress for Gwen. She picked a simpler dress than mine but even so it looked just as amazing on her. It was dark red, had silky black ribbon that tied in the back, the hem of the dress was sewed with the same dark red and was a cherry blossom design. Unlike mine it had thin spaghetti straps, the dress complimented Gwen's bright blonde hair and her unique orange colored eyes.

Afterwards we did the shopping for accessories, shoes, and other little details that completed the whole look. This time I paid for it, seeing as Gwen had done me a favor by buying last time. Even though she protested, in the end we were both walking out into the parking lot with our shopping bags.

I stopped by my car, Gwen was parked a little further down so I decided it would be best to discuss the final details now.

"The Reunion is a day from now, you'll come over about two hours before we have to go so that way we can get ready, then finally we'll go to the Reunion with the others and the plan will be in action."

"Sounds good to me! See you in a day from now Yuno!"

Gwen walked down to her car, but before she could fully get out of ear shot, I shouted back,

"Bye Gwen, and thank you again!"

She turned around and waved goodbye, and I waved back to her. When she was out of sight I loaded the bags in the back of the car and drove home. I parked in the driveway and noticed that Zero's car was already parked there also. Weird, he's not supposed to be home till later. Oh well, guess I should actually be happy he's home early after all it's probably a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Taking the bags out of the car, I walked up to the front door and walked in happily. Though that happiness only lasted a few seconds, I held all my mixed emotions and forced a smile. I dropped the bags to the side and walked in a little more, my forced smile still on my features. I extended my hand out and greeted,

"Hey, long time no see Yuki."

**Dun dun dun! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming, I would just like to say how happy and grateful I am for your reviews! They're wonderful and I couldn't be any happier to open my email and to see that people actually like my stories. Also I lied, as you can see this story will be a little longer than anticipated, but only by a couple chapters though. Well hopefully you'll read my next chapter to see what exactly happens between Yuno and Yuki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm terribly sorry to put this up, I know this is just totally unfair. But this story will currently be on a hiatus, meaning I won't be updating longer than usual. This is because I have many things going on so I'll be working on one story at a time. Depending on what the story is. Here is the order of the stories I'll be working on in order;**

**Cry Me A River (fanfiction)**

**Strong Emotions (fanfiction)**

**Demonic Love (fanfiction)**

**Blossoming Bonds (fictionpress)**

**Dark Prince (fictionpress)**

**Again so sorry but hopefully this will work out and the other stories will all be updated and completed in a short time. Thank you my awesome readers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters**

"You're right, we haven't seen each other in a while."

"It's a shame, since we're such great friends.

"Yeah, so you don't have to be so formal."

Instead of shaking my hand, she pulled me into a light hug. I tensed up slightly, anger brewing in my stomach. An awkward silence fell over us as Yuki released me. It was Zero who finally broke the terrible silence between us.

"Yuki will be staying for dinner."

I felt my anger and hatred and longing got Zero increase. Why does he do stuff like this? Stuff that makes me feel these unwanted feelings. I once again forced a smile and responded,

"Lovely!"

"Really? It isn't too much trouble?" Yuki inquired

So now she thinks of things that may trouble me! She should of thought about that when she started to cheating with MY husband! Calm down Yuno, getting mad now won't help me.

"Changing my whole recipe for one guest and slaving over the stove longer is no trouble at all." I said while "smiling".

Yuki shifted her weight uncomfortably and I felt Zero's intense glare on me. I decided to announce my leave seeing as everything is already going downhill.

"I'll get started on dinner."

I started to walk away but was stopped by Yuki's words.

"I'll help its least I can do to repay for being so kind."

Turning around, a light smile on my lips, I replied back.

"That would be great, Zero can wait in the living room while we cook dinner."

"Fine." Zero said, obviously upset about the whole situation and walked off into the living room. When I saw that Zero was completely out of sight, I then announced.

"Well then let's get started."

* * *

"What do you feel like having Yuki?" I asked politely, still keeping up a friendly act.

"Oh you don't have to be so considerate, anything is fine with me."

"Please stop complicating things, and pick a dish." My anger was starting to get the better me, but I couldn't help it with Yuki acting so normal even after everything she's done.

"Sorry, what about a stir fry?"

"Fine with me."

We cooked quietly together, only exchanging a few words. This feels like a nightmare, and I so badly want to wake up and be relieved that this never happened.

Fortunately, with an extra hand, cooking dinner went faster than normal. I called Zero and we all sat the dining table. Anger, it coursed through my body as I observed the seating arrangement.

The table itself was a small rectangular shape and seated six. Zero sat on the long end with Yuki next to him while I sat on the end furthest from Zero. Sure, I could move my plate and sit next to Zero, but I got an evil aura from him that told me to do otherwise.

"Uh, can you pass the salt Yuno?" Yuki asked shyly

Looking at what Yuki was referring to as the salt and realized it was actually pepper. Though it was an honest mistake seeing as the shaker wasn't see through.

"Oh that's the pepper, the slat is in the kitchen, let me go get it."

"Thank you."

I only "smiled" in response and left to the kitchen to retrieve the salt. Sighing, I searched for the salt in the spice cabinet. Finally I spotted it among our thousands of spices.

I walked back inside the dining room and my anger hit its climax. Yuki was blushing and slightly out breath, and Zero had a satisfied smirk on and was also slightly out of breath. It was final. They had kissed in my house and worse yet while I was IN the house.

I angrily slammed the salt in front of Yuki and ate my dinner with an angry attitude. The both of them, obviously, took notice of my sudden mood change.

"Is something the matter Yuno?" Yuki inquired concerned

Finishing my dinner, I elegantly wiped the sides of my mouth; eyes closed, and stood up. Before I left I opened my eyes and if looks could kill Yuki would be in a coffin right now.

Once I dropped my dishes in the sink I let out a gasp. What did I just do!? Zero is surely going to scold me later, but somehow I'm happy I did what I did. They deserved it; Yuki deserved it after all she stole away the only man I've ever loved.

I made my way up to the bedroom; I sat gently on the bed and entered a deep thought. I was having an internal battle. Like in those cartoons where the person has a devil and angel on their shoulders, deciding what the best choice is.

The sweet and good part of me told me that even though Zero had done terrible sins, I should forgive him. Though the dark and malicious part of me told me that getting him to love me wasn't enough, he needed to be punished.

I heard voices become louder and quietly and stealthily made my way to the top of the stairs. Looking at the scene before me, Zero was escorting Yuki out. But my eyes caught the little details. How close they stood near each other, the caring eyes they shared for each other, and how there hidden intentions shined through their smiles.

That was it, all forgiving, sweet loving sides of me snapped and faded away. Only leaving my malicious, vengeful side. They walked outside, going down to where Yuki's car was parked on the curb. I ran quickly down the stairs and through our glass door. If he wanted to be with her so much he should just stay at her house and never come in this house again. An idea popped in my head.

I locked the front door, locked our back yard door, bedroom windows, kitchen windows, and finally the basement door.

I made my way back to the living room and stared at the blank TV screen when suddenly the sound of the front door handle echoed through the house. No doubt Zero was confused about why the door was locked. An evil smile played onto my lips and I went to the front door. Since it was glass, Zero could see me and I decided to have some fun.

He shot me a look of "open the door" and I reached my hand out as if I was going to, but drew it back at the last second and walked back up the stairs, giggling along the way. After I reached the bedroom I dressed out into sleepwear and slid into the comfy covers.

* * *

Suddenly I felt my wrist being grabbed tightly and someone pulling me upwards in a sitting position. I groggily opened my eyes to see my husband, furious, husband.

He looked worn out, dirt smudged on his face, hair tousled, his button down white shirt was also covered in dirt and the first three buttons were undone, and his jeans on his left knee was torn.

What had happened to him? All I remember is Yuki coming over for dinner, but after that my mind draws a blank.

"Zero, what happened to you? You look like you just went through hell."

His grip tightened hurtfully and I couldn't help but wince in pain. He gritted his teeth and angrily responded,

"You can't be serious?"

My expression become confused and I shook my head in a way that said, "I'm seriously clueless right now." He let go of my wrists as he answered.

"You locked me out, that's what happened!"

My eyes widened as the memories of what happened resurfaced in my mind. But, then my eyes narrowed as I remembered why. They had kissed, Zero didn't even come to check on me after my anger fit, and all he ever thinks about is Yuki!

"I'm tired and really don't want to talk about this right now."

With that I lay back down and pulled the blanket over me. Hearing "my husband" let out another sigh, I tried to fall into a sleep. Seeing as my dreams were the only place I wasn't miserable.

"Yuno, I know you're not asleep."

I kept my eyes closed and knew he would give up eventually. As predicted, he did and a couple minutes later I heard the shower being turned on. He's probably washing off all that grime and dirt off. Now that I think about it, how did Zero get in? I thought for a moment then gave up.

Oh well, I might not know exactly how Zero managed to get in, but one thing is certain, I'm more pumped up than ever for the Reunion tomorrow night. Reason being is that I'm ready to show Zero that I am worth something, I do deserve love, and that I'm the best he'll ever get.

**A/N; I am terribly sorry for this sooo late update but for Christmas I'm getting a Kindle Fire so I should be able to update faster so yay! And yes I'm finishing this story first, the next chapter is the last, but there will be an epilogue. Please review and hopefully my next update will be faster than this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Chapter**

"Ring, ring, ring!" my phone rang loudly, startling me awake. I jolted up and relaxed when I saw the caller ID read Gwen. Flipping my phone open, I pressed it gently against my ear.

"Hey Gwen", I whispered seeing that Zero was still sound asleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"It's fine, I was going to have to have to wake up sooner or later anyway." I replied still whispering

"Oh okay, but why are you whispering?"

"I'd rather not wake up my sleeping husband."

"Well you might want to go somewhere else because I got some exciting news."

"Okay, wait a sec."

I carefully and diligently climbed out of bed and opened the door slowly before I left I double checked to see if Zero was still asleep which he was. I then slowly closed the door behind me and stepped into the guest room at the end of the hallway. Pressing my phone back to my ear, I spoke,

"Okay, what's the big news?"

"So you know how we plan to make Zero jealous?"

"Yes…"

"Well I know the perfect guy, remember Ren Takashi?"

"Oh the guy who sat next to me, black hair, bright blue eyes, and kind of a playboy?"

"Yep, I bumped into him yesterday on my way home and he's now CEO at Apple and guess what?"

"What?" I asked curiously

"He asked about you actually he couldn't stop asking about you!"

"What's your point?"

"Don't you get it?"

"Not really."

"He still likes you! I bet he asked out all those girls to make you jealous!"

"Oh…"

Her voice sounded thoroughly confused as she asked, "Why aren't you excited?"

"Well it's just that I feel bad that I'm using him, making him think I like him, but I don't."

Gwen didn't respond and I take it she was thinking of a correct way to respond, finally she did.

"Listen Yuno, if I'm right and he really has liked you all this time he probably loves you and that means he wants you to be happy and I'm bet he would be glad to help you out."

I sat down on the bed, positioned against the far wall of the room, and let out a long breath.

"I guess…by the way what time are you coming over?"

"Around six p.m. seeing as the Reunion doesn't start till eight o' clock."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

I could hear the hesitation in Gwen's voice as she asked, "Yuno, you know you don't have to get Zero's attention, you can find someone else and…"

"I know, but I don't think I can love someone else, it seems like it would be more painful that what I'm going through now."

"Okay, well since I'm your friend, I will support you." Gwen voice said more cheerfully

"Thanks see you at six."

"Bye."

The sound of the call ending signaled on my phone and I shut it closed, leaving it on the red and black duvet of the bed.

I glanced at the time set on the wooden drawer across the room, slightly surprised to see it only read seven-forty five. Zero normally gets up around eight o' clock, as I walked into the kitchen I suddenly stopped. The kitchen windows hinges were broken, the glass shattered everywhere in the sink below it, and there was muddy footprints on the window ledge and the across the countertop and floor.

So that's how he got in, no wonder he looked so dirty and torn when I saw him last night. I hope he didn't hurt himself breaking the glass…Yuno get it together, this is no time to worry about that. I quickly cleaned the glass and wiped down the muddy footprints. After cleaning, I went straight to cooking our breakfast. A delicious fry up sounds good; I took two plates and then started cooking.

I pulled out bacon, eggs, bread and vegetarian baked beans from the fridge. I laid them out on the counter and the cooked them one by one. I put the bacon and four slices of bread under the broil on high. Making sure to check them every once in a while as I heated up the beans and cooked the egg. As I finished the eggs I took the bacon, and bread out. Carefully and neatly placing them on the two plates, proud of my work I went to go and see if Zero was up.

I walked into the bedroom, and my breath caught in my throat. How didn't I notice that before, his hands are cut up so badly, and his face, even though he has taken a shower, looks torn. I stepped forward, guilt panging in my stomach, and looked down at him with pitiful eyes.

I reached a hand out, going to wake him up gently, but as I was mere inches away a hand caught my wrist. Gripping it tightly, I saw that it was Zero; he was awake now and not too happy to see me.

"Going to sabotage me again?" he asked in an angry voice

I wasn't trying to do that, he deserved it; he is using me and didn't even bother to sugar coat the truth. Instead of answering, I retorted back,

"You're hurting my wrist, let go."

He sighed and let go, still glaring at me with a look that could kill. Why did I ever feel guilty about locking him out?! Anger also sparked in my eyes as I took a step back, not desiring to be as close to him anymore.

"What's wrong with you, ever since recently you've been acting strange around me?" Zero inquired, getting out of the bed, standing up to his full height, which towered over my small figure.

"Breakfast is ready, if you don't want it, I'll just throw it away, but I'm having mine now." I didn't want to answer his question. He'll know soon enough anyway, I walked towards the door not expecting what happened next.

I felt my arm be roughly grabbed and slammed into a wall, and I looked up into the eyes of a very vex Zero. He had my arms pinned to the either side of my head, holding them by my wrist. I felt slight pain, but I ignored it, what I was worried about was what was going to happen.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled

"Stop doing what?"

"Walking off when I'm talking to you, or acting mad for no reason." his voice was still a scolding one but it wasn't to a yell.

No reason?! I have every reason to be mad, I should leave him…no, that's a little too far. I couldn't do that, but still I haven't even begun to show my sadness and hatred. I won't bow down to him anymore; I'm not some little girl he can take advantage of. I am human being and I have my rights, and I certainly can do whatever I want without him bossing me around.

"If I'm mad, it's for a reason, and I only walk off because you ask me questions that I don't wish to answer." I replied calmly

His grip seemed to tighten, and I saw a dangerous anger light up in his eyes, and even though I wasn't going to bow down, I still felt a fear bubble inside of me.

"Yuno, the only reason why you wouldn't answer is because you know I won't like the answer."

I bite my lip nervously, damn, that's true, but it's also because he'll know the answer soon. I felt something run down from my lip. Tasting something metallic, I realized I had bit my lip too hard, drawing blood.

At the sight of it, I saw Zero's eyes flash red. Sometimes I forget he's a vampire, he surely doesn't act like one well not around me at least. Now I think about it, if he's a vampire then when does he ever drink blood? Before I could think about it any longer, I felt wet against my neck. It took me awhile to realize exactly what was going on, Zero was licking my neck. Of course for a specific reason, he was about to drink my blood. A sharp pain coursed through my neck as his fangs sank into my flesh, I didn't bother to try and push him off. It would be futile, and probably only make him tighten his painful grip, which was bound to leave marks.

It lasted minutes before his fangs released from my neck, and I instinctively put my hand to my neck to the stop bleeding. My face wasn't that of a scared person neither of someone who was mad, but just calm and understanding expression. Maybe that was why Zero looked so shocked, or maybe because he never expected himself to bite me.

I saw him about to apologize, but he really didn't need to. I held my other hand up, a gesture to not speak.

"Let me get a damp rag, you still have blood on your face." I announced and walked past him into the bathroom, grabbing a rag and running it under the tap, only rinsing it out slightly. I walked back into the bedroom, and stopped in front of Zero, handing him the rag. He didn't take it, he still looked like he was in a sort of daze.

I sighed, "Fine, allow me."

I took the rag and wiped away all of my blood off, I was gentle about it. Not wanting to hurt him, after I finished, I saw his hands were also covered in it. Wiping that away, I felt Zero's gaze on me, which made my heartbeat speed up, done with cleaning it all off, I threw the rag into the laundry basket situated to the side of us.

"You can go down and have your breakfast though you're probably going to have to reheat it back up now, but I should really clean my neck up." I turned into the bathroom, cleaning my neck of all blood and placing a small bandage on the bite mark.

As I walked back into the bedroom, I saw that Zero had gone somewhere, probably down to the kitchen, and decided to go down too. I was right; he was in the kitchen, heating up both of our breakfasts and wore a very neutral expression.

"Do you want coffee?" I asked casually, acting as if nothing had happened. I walked over to the coffee maker and brewed the coffee beans, and looked back at Zero when he didn't respond.

"Well?"

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned instead of answering

"I don't know what you mean."

"I just bite you and your acting completely calm, it's not natural."

I gave a hurt look, not natural? What does he mean by that? That I'm different, no, because my reaction was different from hers, that's why it's not natural.

"No coffee, got it, well I'm going to have some, I want as much energy for the big Reunion."

"Yuno, don't avoid the question."

I let out a long breath, and balanced my elbows on the counter, and gave a bored expression. "I just don't care, that's why I'm not freaking out, happy?"

He didn't respond so I guess my response had satisfied him, afterwards we ate our breakfasts in silence, a silence that felt like an eternity, and by the time we finished it was time for Zero to leave to wherever he goes during the day.

* * *

I cleaned like normal, and then lay down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. I have a mixed feeling about tonight, one that brings promise and on that brings dread. The time clicked away slowly, and I just waited for the time to hit six o' clock. Distracting myself by drawing, cooking, reading, and even working out, and luckily I had succeeded in distracting myself till six.

The doorbell rang, and I wasted no time in opening the door for my dear friend, Gwen. She squealed happily at seeing me, and exclaimed joyfully.

"I can't wait to make you all pretty and put this wonderful plan into action!"

I smiled back, "I'm with you on that."

Gwen and I went upstairs and she pulled out all the equipment we would need, and placed them on the vanity table.

While she did that, I had my shower, shampooing my hair and cleansing my skin thoroughly. Stepping out, a towel around me, wearing my undergarments underneath. Gwen looked back at me as I stepped out, and looked me up and down.

"Honestly, Zero really needs to get an eye-opener, because he is missing out."

A red scarlet dusted my cheeks, and I shyly walked over to the vanity table, seating down on the chair placed in front of it. Gwen walked up behind me, smiling, and curler in her hand.

"Anyway there's no time to waste, let's begin."

Gwen worked quickly but steadily, curling my hair beautifully and applying my make-up professionally, making me look more mature.

As she finished, I slid into my dress carefully, letting it fall around me diligently. I looked in the mirror, and smiled happily at how Gwen had done such a good job at making me look so fancy. I turned around, still smiling happily.

"Thank you Gwen!"

"No problem, I'm going to get ready, I'll be done in an hour or so."

I nodded, and headed downstairs, walking into the living room. My eyes widen slightly as I saw three people gathered in the spoken facility. The person standing closest to me I recognized as Zero, dressed in a black tux, hair combed back, wearing white gloves, black dress shoes, and a red rose tucked in the breast pocket. Next to him stood Yuki, her hair straightened and falling down to her mid-back, a white cream dress that fell to her knees, black high heels, white gloves that reached her elbows, and lip gloss, and massacra.

I stepped more into the room, making my presence known, and received the awing looks from Zero and Yuki.

"You look beautiful!" Yuki exclaimed, now standing in front of me, mouth agape. I only smiled back, and thanked her.

Zero said nothing, and turned his back to me, I felt a stab of pain through my heart, and looked down sadly.

"I'm going to get a glass of water before we leave." As I walked went to walk into the kitchen, I smashed into something flat and stiff. Staggering back, I look up at who I bumped into, and see that's its Yuki's husband, Kaname Kuran.

"Sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." I apologized, bowing slightly.

"It's quite alright, Yuno."

I have only met Kaname a couple times, normally occasions when we all had a gathering and such, but rather than that we never really talked or for that matter spent time together to be well acquainted with one another.

Not really knowing what to say next, I slid past him and into the kitchen. Drinking a nice, cool glass of water, which calmed me down immensely, and took a deep breath.

'I got this, just be positive Yuno.'

* * *

Cross Academy still looked the same as I remember it, its grand and breath taking site. It felt somewhat comforting to be back to see my old school again. As we stepped into the ball room, I could hear the chatters and old classmates greeting one another. Of course, Zero had left with Yuuki, and had left me alone, again. Gwen and I walked together, approaching the snack table when a certain person caught our attention.

"Look Yuno, that's him!" Gwen exclaimed although in a whisper, and pointed in the direction of a man who was tall, had black hair and blue eyes, who I recognized to be Ren.

"Do I just go over there?" I asked nervously

"Yep! Here, I'll help!"

By helping, Gwen meant pushing into the crowd, and into his general direction. Let me tell you, this was not a good idea and did not end well.

I stumbled forward, and tripped right into someone's chest. Slightly dizzy, I stood back up and immediately apologized.

"Sorry, I tripped."

I was slightly bowing, head down, showing that I truly didn't mean to smash into the person. I heard the said person chuckle, and reply.

"As I said before, it's alright."

Looking up, recognizing the voice, a smile evident on my face, and as I opened my mouth to respond, I felt something drag me towards the door.

I didn't know who it was until the person had stopped dragging me, and we were outside, the noise of the ball room faint now.

"Zero, what are you doing?"

I didn't look angry nor happy, just confused at his actions. He, on the other hand, was scowling and his eyes held an anger.

"I don't want you to be socializing with that man."

Now my expression held anger and confidence. "And why not?"

"He's unpredictable, and I don't like him."

"Zero, only because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't speak with him."

"You wouldn't appreciate it if I were socializing with a person you didn't trust yet alone like."

All control, all feelings, everything snapped at that moment.

"You do it every day! At least you actually know when I am!"

Zero looked taken back, but quickly regained composure, glaring at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb, I know you're having an affair with Yuuki Kuran."

No response, I sighed, sadness exploding inside me at the fact he never even tried to deny it. I….give up, I can't do it, I just can't.

"Zero, you don't love me, I know that now, I thought maybe I could change your mind, make you love me like you did Yuuki, maybe even more, but I can't so…..I'm leaving."

Zero casted a shocked look, "What do you mean by leaving?!"

"I'm leaving, it's that simple, I'm packing up my stuff, getting an apartment, and I'll send you the divorce papers later."

Suddenly he grabbed my wrist, a death tight grip. "Yuno, you can't just leave, don't you love me?"

I let out a bitter laugh, "Of course I do, I love you so much it hurts, but it's only one-sided, I won't leave if you look me in the eye and say truthfully that you love me the same way."

Once again no response, I will admit it hurts like hell, knowing the only man I ever loved doesn't love me back. I pulled out of his grip as he loosened it, and started walking to the gates, but not before looking back at him and saying.

"Good-bye Zero."

As everyone else stayed at the ball, I packed my belongings, clothes, pictures, and even some cooking supplies. It didn't take long, I had never really made an imprint on the house, leaving without a trace, I left, but only one thing.

Third POV

Zero went home after the Reunion, expecting Yuno still be home. The lights were still on when he pulled into the driveway and he thought to himself, 'I knew she wouldn't leave.'

Walking in, a look of disbelief covered his features. Yuno's pictures were gone, going into the bedroom, he saw her clothes and jewelry were also gone. He couldn't believe it, she had actually left, instead of making him said, it got him furious.

Looking at their wedding picture only made it worse, he smacked it down to the floor, making it shatter. About to break another photo, a note caught his eye. Picking it up, he read it over, afterwards his anger had simmered down, and he sat down on the bed. Thinking about the notes contents, he smirked and went to phone Yuuki.

The note had said the following;

_Zero, I really did, no, do love you. I always thought I was the luckiest girl ever to be married to you. But you broke my innocent heart, you cheated ad left me alone in the dark. I do not hate you, I could never hate you. I am leaving, I want to move on, I know this will benefit you too. You don't have to be tied to me anymore. I hope you do well in life, and happiness is always with you._

_-Yuno __Mogami_

A/N; I ACTUALLY UPDATED!I know that's what you guys are thinking, but hey, school is hectic and my tablet doesn't really like me at the moment. Realize how Yuno put Mogami and not Kiryuu. Yay! One step closer to getting over him! This was the last chapter by the way, there is an epilogue, but it's short so yeah. Bye for now my awesome fans!


	7. Chapter 7 (The End)

**I forgot to put this in the last chapter, very sorry but I'm pretty sure everyone already knows. Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any its characters**

_**Epilogue**_

Everything went on in the world like normal; the only thing that changed was the people. In particular a group of five people changed drastically over the period of a year and an half. First being a woman named Yuno Kiryuu, or now Yuno Mogami.

Yuno is currently living in the Kuran Estate, living with her fiancée, Kaname Kuran. She is also doing what she wanted to do when she graduated from high school, working at Bell Hospital as the head surgeon. Yuno despite trying to forget Zero still wears their wedding ring as a necklace, though told many times by others to take it off. She simply says that she no longer has any feelings for him, which is partially true, and that she just thinks the ring is beautiful. Though Yuno still loves Zero, she now loves Kaname more than him.

Gwen, Yuno's best friend, opened her own shop called Fashion Kryptonite. It has become a very popular store, and is also known for helping out many celebrities with their clothing collections. Also she is currently dating Takuma Ichijo.

Yuki Kuran after a couple months of the Reunion, her affair was discovered and to escape being ashamed and embarrassment she fled, never seen again. Though rumors say she is living at the Kuran estate in America instead of Japan.

And finally, Zero Kiryuu, devastated that Yuki left him went into a deep depression. Killing more Level E's to release his sadness and anger. Spending his nights alone, he longed for the love Yuno had given him and the sweet taste of her loved filled food. Later on he started to feel what Yuno had been feeling, and thought it was only right that he have her back. Now slowly creating the perfect plan to trap her heart within his grasp once again, which he finds will be easy seeing that she will _always _be his.

Now let us take a quick look at our favorite girl and her progress in life.

"Needs a kidney transplant, poor insurance, and recently diagnosed with being an alcoholic, and being an abusive mother." I read out loud, reading off one of the patient's bio.

"Doesn't look good, I say we turn her down." Richard, the insurance company director, replied. I frowned slightly, and placed the paper on the counter.

"But she has children, it seems wrong to turn her down." I retorted, thinking how the kids would be affected if their mom were ill.

Richard sighed, "You can't involve your emotions in this Yuno, and business is business."

"I know that…I'll send the report now." With that, I walked off and sat down at my desk, grabbing a pencil and quickly wrote my report. Standing up as I finish, I walked over to the single window in my office and closed my eyes, letting my thoughts wonder to how much I want to go home.

Suddenly I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist, nuzzling their face in my neck. Smiling, I open my eyes, and turning around, I hug the person behind me.

"What are you doing here Kaname?" I ask, voice slightly muffled since my face is buried in his chest. Stroking my hair lovingly and soothingly, he answers,

"To see you of course."

Blushing slightly, I break from the hug, and avert my gaze downwards. I hear Kaname chuckle, and he gently lifts my chin upwards, making me look into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't hide that beautiful face of yours."

Face heating up more than before, I step back shyly, and tuck a couple loss strands of my hair behind my ear.

"You really are too sweet to me."

Stepping forward, he softly grabs my hand, pulling me closer to him, and kisses me softly. 'I'm glad I finally get to be happy.' Yuno thinks as she kisses back.

**A/N; Well that's it guys! I've been told to do a sequel, but I'll only write one if that's what the readers want. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this story, because I really loved writing it. Please review, and bye!~**


	8. PLEASE READ!

**/PLEASE READ/**

**I forgot to ask something in the last chapter, silly me. But my sister, Suki Kiryuu, and me are willing to set up something so you, the readers, can get a on going fanfiction that you don't have to wait to be updated. The idea is that we have accounts on facebook, and we RP, like properly, grammar and everything so it's like a fanfic. If enough people want it, then we will create a chat, you can leave an account name, if you already have an account set up, in a review or PM me, or a make a new account if you don't have one and leave that name. We just thought you guys might enjoy that, if not, then it doesn't hurt to ask, right? Also thank you so much! The reviews for this story have been heart warming and they give me tears of joy. :D And I will be making a sequel, just to let you guys know. **


End file.
